Leaving Me
by Ever Believe In Destiny
Summary: What if Max had left the wedding before the others. What if she had caught Fang before he left. Things would have changed. How i wanted the end of Fang to go. Read and Review.


**This is another Maximum Ride one shot. Sorry i have loads of ideas for this so there will probs be more :) **

* * *

Total and Akila's wedding was beautiful.

Only way to say it. It was one of the best things I've seen or been to. No just because of the actual wedding but because of us all. We were all together something that made my head and heart explode with happiness and love. Everything was beautiful and right, we were all happy and seeing Fang dressed like that had made the saying Butterflies in your stomach come true but for all the good reasons. After the vows I hadn't seen him though for the rest of the wedding

I'd left slightly earlier than the others, for no particular reason I can only honestly say it was a feeling that I wanted to be elsewhere. So I did that and headed for home in a let me tell you, dam uncomfortable dress that I felt more vulnerable than ever in and it was dark even for my night vision. Landing with must I say a graceful thud I started to walk across our back deck and through the large sliding doors one was for some reason open. Though we had little to worry about when it came to people robbing us.

But there was unease in the dark house and I didn't want to turn the lights on. For some reason I felt like a stranger in the house. The bright lights would make everything more real but for now I was following this feeling. I always followed my instincts it's rarely failed me so I headed for the stairs moving like Fang when it came to his silent movements.

Stopping outside his door, silence. It actually hurt listening to nothing, I didn't think he was home but for some reason I wanted him to be. I pushed away this feeling of unease and turned to head for my room when I heard an ever so slight shuffle on the other side of the wooden door.

Without thinking I opened it and walked straight in on a Fang with bag in one hand the other in the middle of placing something white on the desk. He looked up at me like a deer in the headlights. Frozen. I was to both of us just staring at the other and for once his slight guard was down his emotions flitting across his face. He looked like he'd been caught. And that with the now recognisable letter in one hand and the bag it all added up.

He was leaving us. Me.

Not happening, as I launched across the space between us in a moment, which was just enough time for him to drop the bag in surprise and step a half step back. I grabbed the hand holding the offending note yanking it from him. Holding onto his wrist with every muscle I had in my small body I flipped the paper open not looking at him as I scanned down it quickly. When I was done it fell to the floor as I looked up at him in horror.

He didn't move, not a friggin bit just stayed like a statue staring at me blankly, until letting go of his wrist I raised my hand not bothering with the stupid girly slap most people did but full on punched him straight in the face. I exploded.

"How could you even think of it. How dare you. What were you trying to do, leave us for our own good for my own good? None of its right, none of it. It doesn't add up we agreed, we agreed never to separate the flock again we promised after the last time. You're not hurting us by being there we're all a danger to each other, your no different and Dylan's wrong on so many levels you should know you hate him more than the rest of us."

"Max."

He said it so softly that under the loud shouting I was erupting I could barely hear it but I stopped watching him with shock and betrayal. How could he though, leave any of us?

"Its for the best Max we shouldn't be together, you're not at your best when I'm there you never are. What happened before could happen again and the flock needs you to be there for th..."

He never finished his sentence because once again I punched him hard. Tears were now for once falling down my face in quick streams as I tried not to collapse at the pain in my chest. It hurt so bad I could barely breathe. He was leaving the flock and me. It spun in my head like a tornado and I couldn't stand straight. This wasn't me I knew. I shouldn't react like this if he wanted to leave it was up to him; I hadn't been like this with Nudge it had hurt then but now it was like everything was tearing apart inside. I staggered away from him; yeah I staggered, trying not to collapse.

"Fine if you want to leave do it. But don't use the excuse that it's for our safety because if you haven't noticed we're never safe. Never have been never will be. But at least we've always had each other"

I turned before he could answer and with a speed I didn't know I had I was down the stairs and out onto the decking in seconds. Jumping up I snapped my wings open and in an instant despite the pain at the quick unfurling I took off with a speed that I didn't know I had.

It hurt hurtling through the air like that tears now streaming down my face at will. But I wanted it to hurt. If it hurt it was a distraction so I just let myself cry shouting out in pain as I shot through the air. Why was he doing this to me, why leave why cause so much pain that I felt like everything was being torn from me. I had no answers only questions.

It seemed like after a lifetime I slowed down before letting my wings fold in so there was only a little left out for drifting I fell down hitting the ground less than gently. I folded my wings in entirely before dropping to the ground then collapsing on the ground finally being able to give in.

I'd chosen a great place to fall, an empty bare field where nothing could hear the sobs racking through my chest to my eyes then streaming down my face. He'd be gone when I went home. If I went back. For some reason this was better sitting here alone in the only sounds my own crying and sobs. This was better. Better than having to go back and past a smile on for the others and a brave face having to fight everything alone without help or the one person who made it right. Fang.

There was thudding though it must have been my own heart that I was hearing there was no one here. No one.

Until two black clad arms pulled me into standing and into a dark body. If it was an attack I wouldn't have cared but the body didn't try to knock me unconscious or kill me though I was to numb to care. It held me tightly almost in a crushing feeling against a muscled chest that was falling and rising like the person was out of breath. A head came down on top of mine and I recognised my name spoken in a recognisable tone. Fang.

I pushed away hard, the numb leaving replaced with a fierce anger that rose quickly along with the feelings I always felt around him. But he didn't let go just simply held me there his arms tightening again pulling me back to him vanquishing the little space I had created between us. He spoke quickly in a low soft tone that was barely his.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm so so sorry."

I felt it again this time stronger as I pushed away from him this time succeeding as I created space between us.

"Don't. Just don't. Leave if you're going to but don't try and reason with me."

It was true why try and tell me reasons other than to cause the tearing pain once again. Something flickered in his eyes, something I'd never seen before as we stared at each other. I was an idiot of course this would cause more pain. I turned quickly about to snap out my wings again until I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly and yanking me back against him. The tears fell again more quickly than before as I struggled out of his grip.

"I'm sorry for trying to leave. I'm sorry I was going to. But I can't not be around you; you kicked that back into me. Well punched it more like but everything I wrote in that letters true Max. I thought I was strong enough to leave for what I thought were the right reasons but I'm not that strong. I can't be without you."

I froze, if this was a joke it was cruel and wrong. But he wasn't joking I knew Fang despite what had happened I knew him as a brother and a lover if that was the right word. I moved and he tensed but it was only to turn in his arms and look up at him. He was telling the truth he wasn't leaving his eyes told me that.

"I believe you."

I buried my head into his chest as his arms tightened again holding me to him, I let the tears out again as I closed my eyes just feeling this here.

We should have gone back to the others it wouldn't be right to leave them alone, but suddenly I was tired of right. It was wrong. If that made sense I pulled back slightly and without hesitation stretched onto tip toes pressing my mouth onto his firmly.

It wasn't gentle but it was more establishing where we were as I kissed him strongly, he responded immediately kissing me back as my hands touched his face. I enjoyed feeling him jump slightly at their coldness but after a moment he placed his hands on top of mine. And we kissed over and over again, small kisses to long ones. But I needed them to fill the jagged hole he'd caused in my chest.

I moved my hands as soon as his moved. Mine went his hair tugging it gently just how he likes and his went down to my waist one going round my back stroking it gently how I liked. We were in sync yet again we always were and this here was right and powerful and it was all I needed.

Fang wanted more.

I was happy to oblige as his hands slowly took the bottom of my shirt not needing to ask he knew if I didn't want to I'd step back but I let him break our kiss as he pulled it over my head. His mouth hit mine again quickly kissing me with the passion I felt low in my abdomen. It felt good even better at his low groan and his wandering hands noticed no obstruction on their goal.

I don't like bras end of. And feeling his hands on my breasts made it all worthwhile as he stroked and teased me into something that resembled putty. Which was hard to do. I moaned at the touches which made everything so alive and sparked little shots of adrenaline throughout my body. I let my lips move from his as I nipped at his jaw line before heading down to his neck nipping and sucking his cool skin.

It was fine until I found one spot where he was most sensitive right on the pulse and I heard another groan escape his lips. It made a pool of dampness hit my nether regions. And we shot from there my hands grabbing his shirt and half ripping it off as I chucked it away and we were like magnets attracted to each other as we kissed furiously and our hands discarded each other's clothes till nothing was left at all.

It should have been awkward but it wasn't none of it was and when his arms circled mine and in a breathy voice he asked if it was all okay I nodded feeling everywhere he touched flame in an almost unbearable heat but yet it so good I never wanted it to stop.

With a Fang speed he pushed into me causing the harshest of contrasts of pain and pleasure mixed into one. And I was crying not howling like earlier but in small trickles which he kissed in their paths before kissing my lips again murmuring how sorry he was over and over again.

Then the pain was gone and it was right. All so right. Pleasure shot through me and from there it was as simple as bodies moving together, breaths coming out in shallow puffs, moans filling the air around us and everything concentrating on Fang. Nothing but him as his whole being swallowed me whole. There was nothing else but him under the stars in a random field, but that's all I wanted.

And as my body tensed and he groaned I felt a tidal wave of something good spreading through my body as I felt my head tilt back as everything became undone around me. I came undone and a few seconds later so did Fang.

He collapsed gently next to me breathing unevenly as I did and we just lay there not moving as our chests stopped moving so quickly and our hearts slowed. His arms reached out pulling me back to him and I let it. His words broke the silence around us.

"I'm sorry Max for this for scaring and hurting you. I'll never do it again."

I turned in his arms staring at him trying to believe it though a small doubt in my heart kept coming back. He must have known though because he continued.

"You're everything to me. If it means anything I'll tie myself to you to prove I won't go. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love you Max. I've loved you ever since we were in those dog crates in the School. Since Jeb broke us out and we learnt to fight together, learn together. I don't honestly know what it's like not to love you Max, and I don't want to know. Ever."

I stared at him in shock trying to speak though I didn't know what to say, but the doubt was gone. He was telling the truth and that meant that he wouldn't leave. I trusted him and if I couldn't trust Fang I could trust nothing.

"I believe you, though I can't help the doubt. But I still believe you more than any doubt or pain."

He smiled properly my Fang smile before leaning down and pressing his mouth to mine, gentler than any other time we'd kiss. This was new and special and marked us as a whole. It marked me and Fang, proving we'd made it through everything and were starting not a new chapter but a new book.

And although I still doubted his motions of trying to leave us. This whole moment of his lips against mine and lying here in an empty field under the night and its stars, I believed more than ever in love and more importantly Fang.

Who says romance is dead.

* * *

**Hope you liked :) Please Review even if its bad :)**


End file.
